The Tree of Secrets
by camel438
Summary: Many of the guild members go on a mission to guard a mysterious tree. The tree is called the Tree of Secrets and holds amazing power. What will happen to the wizards in this mission? Will the mission succeed? Will enemies get what they want? What will happen? (So people don't get mad at me Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza, and a lonely happy.)
1. Mission Start

The Tree of Secrets

Chapter 1: Mission Start

* * *

It was normal in the guild and that meant everyone was being crazy. Natsu was fighting with Gray. Erza was enjoying some strawberry cake and Cana was drinking like there was no tomorrow. It was a normal day just like any other. Natsu then left with Happy to go get something to eat.

Happy told Natsu with much glee "Natsu, let's eat fish."

Natsu then said "Again? Fine then let's go get some. Wait! Oh no! Happy were all out of money again." His face had his jaw wide open and his eyes were blank from the shock.

Happy then scolded Natsu "How could you spend all our money? Now were going to starve." He starts crying and says "Natsu I'm hungry."

Natsu then replies with "You're the one that always buys those expensive fish plates. Let's go see if Lucy will give us some pity food. I'm sure she would."

Happy replied with a defeated voice "I couldn't help it. The fish all looked so good. Natsu you're so mean blaming it all on me." He then says in an excited attitude "Let's get food from Lucy."

They got to Lucy's house and they come bursting through the window and said "Lucy give us some food.

Lucy then replies "You want me to give you food again and have you ever considered using the door?"

Natsu then says begging on his knees along with Happy "We spent all our money on food again. We also just use the window because it's easier."

Lucy then sighs and says "Fine I'll give you some food today but we have to take an assignment tomorrow because I'm also low on money and need to pay the rent."

Natsu then replies with "Yeah, Let's do that. We all need more money but, enough with that give us some food."

Lucy then gives them bread, salad, and water.

Happy then says with a face of sorrow "Lucy where's the fish?"

Lucy then says "That's all the food I have right now. That is another reason we need to do an assignment tomorrow."

Natsu then replies with "Yup first thing in the morning." Both Natsu and Happy engorge themselves with that small meal and then pass out sleeping.

Lucy then says "They could at least go to sleep in there house but it looks like that's not happening today." She then turns off the light and goes to sleep.

The next morning Lucy, Happy, and Natsu arrived in the guild and looked at the assignment board. They were all browsing the assignment board until one assignment caught Lucy's eye.

Lucy then said to Natsu "Let's do this one." And then says to Erza who was sitting at the bar "Erza come here do this assignment with us."

Erza then said to Lucy as she came up "Well what is it."

Natsu then said "That's a good question."

Lucy then read off the summary "It says here to the strong mages in the world this assignment is an S rank assignment. The mission is to guard the Tree of Secrets on the night of the blue moon. It is a dangerous task. You have been warned and more information will be given when the mission is taken. Reward 5,000,000 jewels. Location Ezferon"

Erza then said with shock "5,000,000 jewels No wonder it's an S rank. There must be some plots to obtain this tree. The Tree of Secrets though. There must be something special about it. We should gather more members of the guild to go with us. This much money to guard a tree is insane. There has to be a pretty big danger and it's also an S rank."

Lucy then said "Okay then. I'll go ask around the guild."

Lucy came back and Natsu said "So it's going to be "Lucy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Happy, and me."

Suddenly Jellal came up in his Mystogan get up and said "I'm going too"

Erza then looks down, blushed, and asked "Why? "

Jellal with a serious attitude said "Ultear says I should go as someone in you party because the power of Zeref is in the city of Ezferon."

Erza with surprise said "Zeref! This is a serious matter now. Okay you can go" She blushed as she gave him permission to come.

Natsu then says "What's all this standing around for. Let's go already!"

Happy then flies above the group as they start leaving and says "Aye, Sir!"

CHAPTER END

* * *

Please review, favorite, and/or follow it if you liked it. Thanks for reading!


	2. The Dangers of the Mission

The Tree of Secrets

Chapter 2: The dangers of the mission.

* * *

After the group took a train to Ezferon and, Natsu had a terrible time with his motion sickness they finally arrived in the town of Ezferon. There were plenty of buildings and stores around. There was a magnificent towering church with ancient architecture and a castle at the top of the city. The most noticeable thing in the area was a giant tree that had pink leaves and a river flowing by it. The town was beautiful and had happiness to it.

After they saw the sights from the train they arrived to the train stop. Everyone got out and Natsu screams "I finally have my freedom from that horrible transportation."

Happy with a smirk on his face said "Natsu you're always getting car sick. It's sad."

Natsu then said with a little anger but, with banter intended "Happy, you know it's not my fault. If only Wendy was here. Then my motion sickness would have been gone."

Erza then said "I wish she could have come along but, she went on an assignment with Levy, and Gajeel."

Jellal then thought to himself "Erza is always thinking of others. She is so sweet."

Juvia then said "Juvia thinks it's good that Wendy isn't here. That means less competition for Gray's heart."

Lucy then said to Juvia with a confused look "I don't think she wants him anyway. In fact I think she is too young."

Juvia then says with a glare "Juvia will not let her guard down. You are my love rival for Gray's heart and I won't let you have him."

Lucy then says with a blank expression "Okay. Whatever you say Juvia."

Juvia then said to Lucy with a scary face "Juvia will not let her guard down." Then she says to Gray with puppy dog eyes "How did you like the train Gray."

Gray then said with a little blush "It was kind of stuffy but, I know I had a better time then Natsu."

Jellal then says "I think it's about time we made our departure into the city and meet the client."

Erza with a blush says "I couldn't agree more. We need to go to the castle and talk to the client."

Everyone then goes to the castle passing their temptations of going shopping or looking at the sites. They finally arrived at the castle that had a towering view of the whole city. It was as if they were at the top of the world. The wind was blowing and leaves were gliding along it. The view showed all the buildings, the river, the trees, and one mighty tree right next to the river. The view so beautiful you could stare at it forever and still not take in all its glory.

Natsu said as they walked to the door entrance "We're finally here!"

Gray then said with amazement "It's a giant castle."

Lucy then said with a smile "Looks like this guy can sure pay the reward."

Juvia hoping to get a reaction from Gray said "Juvia thinks this castle is big too." Sadly for Juvia Gray continued to look on at the sights.

Erza then says with a serious attitude "We need to talk to the client now."

Happy then says with excitement "Aye sir."

Jellal then says "Okay shall we go." He then proceeds to knock on the door.

A butler opens the door and says "Ahhh. You are the wizards that have come to take on the assignment. Please do come in the master is waiting in the living room."

Natsu then said with excitement "Alright."

They all went inside and went to the instructed room.

The client then said "Why hello. My name is Mayor Riffentel. I know. I know. It's a strange name but, let's just put that aside for now. Now you are indeed the mages that have accepted my assignment. Am I right?"

Erza taking charge said "Yes, we are the wizards you have hired to complete your task of guarding the Tree of Secrets."

Gray with curiosity asked "What exactly do you mean guard the Tree of Secrets."

Lucy then said with wonder "I'm curious about that too."

In reality they were all curious about the details of the mission.

Mayor Riffentel then says "That is understandable my dear children. As you can see I am the Mayor of this city. In this city we have a giant tree near the middle of the river. It may just seem like an old cherry blossom tree but, it's a magical tree. This tree forces everyone within a mile vicinity to reveal all their secrets on the blue moon. It is a ten minute duration so all your secrets will be revealed but, you're still able to hear everything that is said during that time. For example if my butler and I were under the tree we would both reveal our secrets by force of the tree's magic but, we would still be able to retain all the information that was given by the both of us. It is a double edged sword because although you can get the secrets or info out of someone you will also reveal your own. Not only that but, because of the duration if a criminal with nothing to hide or with no care brought a wealthy man to that tree they could give him the password to his vault or other important info could be revealed. We get many unwanted criminals around this time with hostages or other big plans up their sleeves. It is a very frightening power that this tree possesses. Luckily it only happens every ten years on the blue moon."

Erza then says with a polite but serious attitude "So, you want us to guard the area of a one mile radius around the tree to prevent criminals and other suspicious characters from obtaining info. As well as secure any hostages those criminals may have."

Mayor Riffentel then replies with his jolly attitude "That is correct my dear. Now the blue moon is in three days. Now I didn't want you to have to rush but, you must know that your secrets will also be revealed. That is why I called you here earlier that way you won't have to rush it. You now have three days to reveal all the secrets you have been hiding or you can wait till the mission and be forced to reveal it then. Until then you can sleep here, eat here, and go around town."

The butler comes into the room and says with his weird accent "Dinner is ready sir."

Mayor Riffentel then says "Jolly good let us be off now and enjoy the feast that awaits us."

The stunned, shocked, and jaw dropped faces of the mages follow the mayor and butler to the feast. They all sit down with their faces still shocked.

The mayor then says "Let us have a moment of silence in case any of you want to think about what's to come in the near future."

Natsu thinks "Three"

Lucy thinks "Days"

Erza thinks "To"

Jellal thinks "Reveal"

Juvia thinks "All"

Gray thinks "Our"

Happy thinks "Secrets."

Happy broke the awkward silence with "I'm hungry. Let's dig in!"

Everyone had lifted their stunned faces and was glad that the tension broke.

Natsu then said in a happy attitude "You said it Happy."

For the rest of the night everyone ate and then the butler guided them to their rooms so they could sleep. Everyone went to sleep but, they all knew even if they didn't want to that there secrets would be reveled soon.

Chapter End

* * *

Please review, favorite, and/or follow it if you liked it. Thanks for reading! If you have time and liked this please feel free to look at my other stories.


	3. Day 1 till the Blue moon Natsu and Lucy

The Tree of Secrets

Chapter 3: Day 1 till the Blue moon Natsu and Lucy Part

* * *

It was seven in the morning and Natsu got up early. He was wearing a red collared shirt, black pants, and his signature white scarf. His hair was just messy as ever and his face was full of happiness.

Natsu left his room to go get breakfast in the dining hall and saw Lucy sitting down in her pajamas continuing to write her novel. He smiled and said "Now, what are you doing Lucy."

Lucy responded in a happy attitude and said "Not much. I'm just dabbling into my story some more. What about you?"

Natsu responded in a calm and cool fashion "Just getting some breakfast. Hey you want to hang out today. We have a few days before our mission actually begins."

Lucy blushes and responds in a stuttering fashion "Ummm okay let's do it let me just go get some things from my room while you go eat breakfast and then we can go."

Natsu blushed and in a nervous voice said "Okay I'll be waiting."

Lucy then went to her room. She changed into her clothes and was wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts. She brushed her teeth, put on some perfume, and combed her hair. She was starting to get nervous and said to her in a calm fashion "Today is going to be a good day. I get to hang out with Natsu and enjoy myself." She then left her room with a chipper attitude.

Lucy came into the dining room and Natsu was the only one there. Lucy asked Natsu in a curious manner "Where is everyone?"

Natsu responded with a voice that screamed I have no clue "I think there all still sleeping surprisingly. I do know however that Happy went to go get fish from the river."

Lucy responded with "Really, I wonder why he went alone?"

Natsu responded with a curious voice "He said something about fish being his true love and we couldn't interfere with him." Natsu then laughs along with Lucy and then says "Well let's just go now." Natsu slams his hands on the table, pushes in his chair, and then stands next to Lucy saying "Let's go."

Lucy blushes as her face starts to become a tomato and she thinks "He is so cute today. I love him more and more each day. I want to be at his side." She then says to Natsu "Yah, Let's go into town and look around town."

They both started to go to town and Natsu was thinking to himself "I really want to ho her hand on this long walk but I can't do it. Maybe I will on the way back."

They arrived in town and Lucy was wide eyed and said "Wow, they have everything in this town." She then pointed to a clothes shop and said "Natsu let's go in here first" Natsu was just smiling with his hands in his pockets and said "Whatever you say Lucy."

She looked around the entire store and tried on a bunch of outfits. She then said to Natsu "What do you think of this one on me "

Natsu then replies happily while smiling "It looks good on you."

Lucy then said while blushing a little "You said that about every outfit I tried on today."

Natsu said still smiling "I can't help but speak the honest to God truth. You are adorable in anything you wear."

Lucy turning bright red after hearing this said "Uh okay uh fine I will get the ones I like the most." She then purchased three outfits and they exited the store.

They then went outside and walked around town a bit standing side by side. Natsu was holding the bag with her clothes in it and both of them looked extremely content. Then Lucy said I have to go inside the office supply store to get some more paper."

Natsu then replies with an innocent look "Okay I'm gonna go in the magic shop across the street. Come meet me inside after you're done."

Lucy gave a slight blush and then looked at him with a smile while tilting her head to the left. "Okay Natsu. I'll see you soon."

Natsu couldn't help but turn red and said "Okay…Angel"

Lucy then said "What:

Natsu then said blushing really hard now "Oh um nothing it was nothing at all um I'll see you soon." He then pretended to walk in the magic shop casually but, he was rushing.

Lucy then just looked at the magic shop and thought to herself "He is just so cute when he is nervous. I love that knucklehead." She then walked inside the office supply store."

Natsu was in the magic store and spot the celestial key area and said "Ahh here we are." He picked up two keys went to the register and paid for them. He hid the keys in the clothes bag from and earlier and started to head out.

Before he came out he saw Lucy coming in and she said "Are you ready to go?"

He then said nervously but with a smile. "Okay let's go down by the river under the Tree of secrets."

She then said with a face full of wonder and confusion "Okay I'll go with you Natsu."

He then was walking with her on the right side and had the clothes bag and bag with the paper in his right hand. In about seven minutes they arrived at the river under the tree of secrets. Natsu put the bags down behind the tree.

Lucy then said "The river is so beautiful and the tree is so powerful."

They were both under the tree standing. The river was flowing peacefully and you could hear the sound of the water rushing genteelly against the rocks. The sun was starting to set behind the giant mountains that gave off a bright orange then made the river sparkle. The wind was quietly and smoothly blowing carrying the cherry blossoms across the sky. The blossoms just flew in the air with a soft wind and a soft sound of thee water rushing. The nature was in perfect harmony.

Natsu then stood in front of Lucy and gave a deep breath. He then said to her "Lucy… I love …you. You are the sun that brightens up my day. You are the wind that blows me in the right direction. You are the jelly to my peanut butter; you are the flames to my fire. I will always love you now and forever."

Lucy blushing hard at this point but holding it in said "I love you too Natsu. No matter what you will always be my cute boy that has adorable face when he smiles and you are my one and only true love. I will treasure you in my heart forever."

She smiles, closes her eyes, tilts her head, and Natsu does the same. They have their first kiss under the Tree of Secrets with the cherry blossoms flying through the air with a gentle breeze and the water rushing. The first kiss still lasting and felt like an eternity to them. Neither one of them wanted to stop their first kiss in front of a beautiful sunset but because they had to breathe they let go.

Natsu then said "Lucy you are my one and only love."

Lucy responded with "Natsu you are my one and only love."

They both sat up against the tree and Natsu smiled. He got up went to the bag and got out the celestial keys. He then said "Here these are for you Lucy my angel."

Lucy then smiled and said "That's what I thought you said earlier." He then blushed heavily and then Lucy continued on and said "So, what keys are these spirits."

Natsu then said "One is called the ultimate shield spirit that way my angel will have been protected by something I got her even if I'm not there. The other one is called the fire starter that gives off a light flame. That way when I'm low on energy my angel can come to my rescue."

She blushes and starts to tear up. She then says loudly and she lunges toward him with her hands wrapped around him "I love it."

Natsu smiles as he wraps one arm around her back rubbing it and glides his hand through her hair. He then kisses her cheek softly and says "I love you so much"

They both stand up and give another kiss on the lips that brought happiness to their faces. The sun was gone, it started to get cold, and the wind was getting a little faster. Natsu picked up the bags with his right hand.

Lucy then says "Let's go back to the castle I'm cold."

That's all he needed to hear. He took of his most prized possession his scarf and wrapped it around her.

Lucy then looks down and says "Natsu this is your most valuable thing. I can't wear it.

Natsu then uses his hand to lift her head up from her chin and says "Lucy you are my angel and I rather have you be warm then for me to wear my scarf. I love you no matter what remember."

Lucy then tears up, smiles, and says "I love you." As she says that she wraps part of his scarf around his neck too. I don't want my boyfriend to get cold either. He blushes and says "If that is what my girlfriend wants I will listen to her."

Natsu is holding the bags in his right hand. As he walks side by side with Lucy his left hand is holding her right hand. The scarf is wrapped around both of them keeping them warm.

They walked together to the castle as the moon lifted up. They were together and happy.

Chapter End

* * *

Please review, favorite, and/or follow it if you liked it. Thanks for reading! If you have time and liked this please feel free to look at my other stories.


End file.
